Jissika Sundue (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Jissika Schemple (neé Sundue) / Nemara is a supporting character within The Gerosha Chronicles. She features as a sidekick to her cousin, Isitoq Sundue - the Anarteq of his day. Trained under the tutelage of Nanaouk, Jissika follows in Izzy's footsteps as a saboteur and spy. She's a member of the Order of the Oraphim's Inuit Division, although she takes issue with its high expectations for sexual mores. While never a member of the Sodality of Gerosha formally, she is considered an ally to it. Powers, weaknesses, and accessories Powers * Weresalmon physiology: As an heir to the Sundue family's Phexo legacy going back to Akiak and his father via Phaelite experiments within the local Yellek-area Eskimo community, Jissika can do all the things that Akiak and his descendants could. As a specific type of merfolk like her parents, grandparents, and cousin; Jissika can transform when exposed to sufficient amounts of water into a salmon-themed mermaid. * Rapid healing (while submerged) * Extreme cold tolerance * High-jumping * Siren song * Siren scream * High salinity tolerance Skills * Ulus * Sabotage * Seduction * Espionage Weaknesses * Distraction * Arrogance * Bitterness Equipment * Ulus * Suit Character bio * Early life * Guardian of the Soo * Kahoopiliana * Aiding Kamohoalii * Return to Canada * Meeting Danny * Vindication Avenging Mapacha Note: The following is from Marge's page. Please rewrite. Before Tabby and her friends are able to arrive along with John to save Hea from an arbitrary execution, Arbini gives the guards he placed in charge of McPherson's carte blanche to do as they please to members of the Order of the Oraphim. The team are able to retrieve Hea and have her extracted to a reopened SWCC - with Cherinob lending a hand at one point. However, they were only able to do so after Marge buys everyone some time. Marge's heroic antics to keep the guards distracted and buy Hea a chance to escape, however, result in her being escorted away to a barn in the countryside after she's eventually overpowered. An escaped Jissika arrives too late to discover Marge having been tortured, gang-raped, and finally slain when one of the corrections officers slits her throat. Jissika tracks down John and the Trio, informing them of what she saw. She inadvertently stumbles upon Kevin Schemple - the guard she got fired - when the Chrome Kite send a Stagtar drone after him for complaining about losing his job. A grateful Kevin assists the team in knowing where the Tug installations are, thus allowing John and Jissika to avenge Marge's death without fear of being captured. To their horror, they discover that the crew had also unlawfully subjected hundreds of other women to Marge's same fate - without Arbini's seal of approval. They respond by holding nothing back in their brutality. A devastated John takes both Hea and Marge to SWCC, with Jissika and a slowly-reforming Kevin urging him not to lose faith over recent events. They remind him that Marge chose to give her power to Tabby and her friends. She chose to cause the distraction. She chose to die in Hea's stead. A still-angry John informs Roy, who joins the party later, to be prepared for the day when there will only be one Gray Champion again. John feels that he doesn't deserve to be the Gray Champion for much longer, as he is now the only surviving member of his family tree. Roy reminds him that Hea still looks up to him as a grandfather figure; and to find his family in hers. He informs Anna and Pablo as well about Marge's fate, and they hold a funeral service in Texas so that Marge can be buried properly. Retirement Following Kevin's redemption and the avenging of Marge's death, Jissika receives word that Lex Philippine intends to put her in a recently-reopened SCALLOP Women's Containment Center "for her safety." Swappernetters She protests that she already was put in McPherson's for no good reason; and that it would be kidnapping yet again. Kevin decides that while the slowly re-forming Sodality of Gerosha and SCALLOP may have good intentions, that they're "very misguided" regarding what's best for Jissika. Izzy proves unable to talk the two of them into playing along with Lex's game - no matter how well it could work to everyone's advantage in the long term in keeping Rappaccini's wrath at bay and improving odds of overthrowing the Chrome Kite. He also tries to convince them to return to Canada with him; but Kevin refuses to go to Canada. Jissika tells Izzy that Canada will be safe without her; and that Kevin could benefit from spending time with Paku. Reluctantly, Izzy agrees to go back to Canada alone. Lex tries to send agents to apprehend Jissika and Kevin both, but refuses to issue an APB for Izzy. Jissika and Kevin flee to the swamps of Louisiana first, and begin a long and steamy affair. After raiding a few stores that had recently been ravaged by Ameristani troops near the northern border, Kevin and Jissika try to find a way to get to Hawaii. Their failure to rescue one family from Ameristanis leads to them taking the family's boat instead. They steal as much fuel and other supplies as needed, stock up, and sneak into Mexico. From there, the couple take down a druglord and steal his private jet. They kidnap a pilot, holding him hostage until he is able to get close to Hawaii, and then they jump out with parachutes. They allow the pilot to figure out for himself how he intends to land. Once in the general area of Hawaii, Jissika swims Kevin to Paku's island hideout. Paku initially distrusts Kevin due to the latter's Chrome Kite-associated past; but the latter proves his worth to the Shark King through his humility. Kevin finally marries Jissika, and the two retire to live secluded lives with Paku nearby. Personality In her younger years, Jissika experience a lot of painful loss. But unlike Candi and Miriam, she was never given the emotional support system of Imaki Izuki. Nanouk proved an inadequate supplier of any, instead only talented at teaching her practical skills not related to her emotions. After being bullied about her pain at school a few too many times, she took to bottling up her emotions and seeking petty revenge. Her older cousin Izzy was the first to notice a problem, yet felt at times like he was the only one that cared enough to step in and attempt to correct her. By the time she reached her teenage years, Jissika had grown a fondness for her mission and a newfound love of life - but was also a huge flirt and very insecure about others' views of her sexual experience due to repeated bullying. Unlike Candi and Miriam, who only caved to protect loved ones or because they genuinely were infatuated with their men, Jissika was no longer above using men - in the bedroom or otherwise - purely for short-term personal gain. Her playful side became compounded by her urge to manipulate others. She shows signs of having a touch of antisocial personality disorder as well as hypersexual disorder. Unlike Candi's hypersexuality but similar to Miriam's, Jissika has a harder time registering guilt and remorse for her actions. Candi is well aware of her actions, and if they are right or wrong. Yet, even when she feels unjustified, Candi finds its sometimes difficult to resist temptations she knows she'll regret giving in to later on. Jissika, like Miriam, barely feels any such feelings and seldom anticipates them. She's more impulsive than either Flippo girl. Her narcissism is not completely over-the-top, but it does exceed Miriam's by comparison. However, she is not without her redeeming qualities. She is fully committed to seeing her cousin fulfill his calling in life as Anarteq. She is also sympathetic toward innocent victims, and will use either violence or her weaponized sexuality to keep her target's attention on her - and not on the would-be victim. Her impulsiveness and vindictive nature make her reckless when trying to work as either a substitute or sidekick to Anarteq, leading to her getting captured more than once. However, she's very quick to find ways out of most of her own predicaments. Her quick-thinking and audacity intimidate other prisoners into leaving her alone, allowing her to get away with behaviors that would get most girls in her position in a lot more trouble. "I was with this crazy mermaid once as well, Candi. Only for an evening. On some mission, like one of yours I'd presume. Her siren song could seduce almost anyone! But...I'd advise most men to avoid her. If she really loves you, she'll invite you back for another round. If not, she'll leave you forever longing for more. You, Candi, are the only one who was better. But if she thinks you're a scumbag, or sees you proving it...she might just skip the siren song and dance and cut you up with those ulus of hers, into a million pieces, and call it good. I thought getting away from you was a return to stability and normalcy. I only traded you for even worse freak shows." - Danny Loffin Trivia * While her Sodality and Order friends still love and cherish her, they do get frustrated with her manipulative attitude and her promiscuous behavior - even though some of them have also been guilty of past sexual indiscretions. She claims at one point to have been with "a gym teacher, a surfer, one of Ciem's old boyfriends, a fry cook, a dentist, a poet...and had about a dozen other attempts that failed to Triumvirate interference." Most infamously, she seduces a guard at McPherson's in order to protect Hea Pang from being raped, claiming: "just a little salt water, and I can bounce right back," whereas Hea would not have been so fortunate. * In spite sleeping around, Jissika is surprisingly resilient against pregnancy. She also doesn't believe "lying around and waiting to get pregnant" is a good use of a life, and calls out her former classmates on having this attitude within their tribal village in Yellek. * Her sassy mouth is inspired by MCU Jessica Jones, as seen on Netflix. * Jissika's were-salmon abilities, siren scream, and more are modeled after Freeform's Siren main character Ryn. * She took her alias of "Nemara" as a modification of several sea goddesses, inspired by the Marvel character Namora. However, she is frequently teased that her name sounds like a combination of Nemo and Samara Morgan. * Her enemies at the Sault Ste. Marie juvenile center refer to her as "Ponyo" and "Dirty Mermaid." References Development See also * Marge Ramirez (Cataclysmic Gerosha) Category:Characters Category:Incarcerated heroes Category:Dozerfleet superheroes